Experiments Gone Wrong
by Flurryheart
Summary: Alphys, Sans, and Asgore have an idea to protect the monsters that goes somewhat wrong... I don't own Undertale Rated T for caution. Female 9-year-old Frisk.
1. Chapter 1

So yea... I had this crazy idea while being a nobody and memorizing what each of the 7 Undertale souls mean. Alphys has a crazy idea! You'll see what it is soon!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Frisk was sitting in her living room, reading. Then the door swung open and the next thing she knew she was being dragged through the hallway by Sans with no idea why. When she tried to ask, Sans told her to be quiet. They went to the elevator that went down into Alphys's lab. Sans dragged poor, confused 9-year-old Frisk into a weird looking chair.

"Heyyyy Frisk." Sans begun. Looking at her with a face that looks like it's supposed to calm her down, but it just gives her more anxiety. "No need to look so stressed, Kiddo. We're just testing out something."

"Well... What are you testing out...?"

"I-I'm sorry, F-Frisk..." Came a new, female voice. Alphys emerged from a door nearby. She was holding a steel plate thingy with 6 syringes. "I don't know if this will work or not, but I was told to do this."

"Well... What are you trying to do...?" Frisk asked, having a bad feeling

"Well, Asgore thought that you'd need some more f-firepower to defends the monsters from humans who think we're here to attack them, n-not literally, of course! We just th-thought of a way so you can have someone who's always with you to help you solve c-conflicts!"

"One more question. How...?"

"W-We're going to inject the h-human souls into you..."

"A human can't absorb another human's soul..."

"I-I mean't... W-We're going to i-inject them in your s-soul... I've s-scanned your soul, it can hold a power l-like this for a few seconds... Y-You have to recall your s-soul before the souls f-force themselves out... A-Alright?"

Frisk nodded. And her red soul appeared in front of her chest.

"Okay kiddo, I'm gonna blindfold you so you don't freak out when the needle touches your soul, okay?" Sans jumped back into the conversation.

Sans blindfolded Frisk and after about 15 seconds, the blindfold was taken off. Frisk looked down at her red soul, which looked like it was freaking out. She called it back, it disappears. Then, she felt as if something exploded inside herself and let out a cry of pain.

"O-Oh no..." Alphys ran over to a counter nearby and picked up a syringe that said "anesthesia" on it, then ran over back to Frisk and injected her with it. Within seconds, Frisk's pain mostly subsided and she felt her head go cloudy, she closed her eyes and couldn't move, but it would take a minute before the medicine took full affect.

Frisk felt calm despite the fact that she couldn't move and couldn't see, the anesthesia still kept her from feeling fear.

She felt a pair of boney hands pick her up. "She's still awake." Sans's voice said.

"T-The medicine should take few affect in about h-half a minute... I-I don't think she can hear us, though." Frisk knew that this is wrong.

"Okay... In that case... What were the readings on her soul before and after the injection?"

"B-Before the injection, h-her soul was u-undeniably one of the most p-powerful human souls e-ever made... N-Now, it's connected t-to 6 o-others, so h-her soul i-is now extremely p-powerful..."

Frisk felt her consciousness fade away completely as she was placed into a bed and tucked in.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I feel like I wrote Sans and Alphys badly... Any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

I just thought of an idea for this story! Get ready for an epic plot twist coming soon!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Frisk was asleep, she woke up in a strange place. Everything was pitch black, she couldn't see the floor. She somehow knew it was a dream. She looked at her surroundings. Soon, She was startled by a large light blue light appearing behind her. The light was followed by orange, then dark blue, purple, green, then yellow. Then 6 people. She found that her being startled was enough to make her fall down so she frantically scrambled to stand up. She was a bit scared for some reason.

A boy with fierce looking eyes started shouting at her, "Why'd you bring us here?! You think we're your slaves?!"

Frisk was once again startled and shoot her head. "I-I don't even know _how_ I brought you here... Or who you are..."

The boy ran at her swiftly and went for a punch. Frisk quickly jumped out of the way without hesitating.

The boy chuckled. "So you _are_ as good as dodging as they say. Don't worry kid, I'm just messing with ya. I'm Grahm. remember Omega Flowey like everyone else here. I'll be your big brother, 'kay?"

"A-Alright..." Frisk found herself in a headlock with a noogie.

A tween, sophisticated-looking girl walked up to Grahm."I don't think we should be so rough with her, she's confused."

"Fine..." Frisk was released."

Another girl walked up, with a pink tutu, pink ballet shoes, pink tights, and a pink jacket.

"Hello Miss Pinkles."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Grahm, I thought Eve told you to stop with that nickname."

"Oh shut up Violet."

Eve looked at Frisk "Hello. I am Eve, you are Frisk, yes?"

Frisk nodded.

Violet introduced the others to Frisk. First, there was a girl about 2 years younger than her named Faye, and 2 boys, one who looks like a chef named Aiden, and a cowboy-looking person named Dominic.

Frisk was surprised to find out that the 6 souls around here all remembered every time Frisk "died."

After a while, the souls told Frisk that the anesthesia was wearing off so she needs to wake up, everything faded to black and then Frisk... Woke up.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Grahm's last name was originally going to be Cracker

Review anyone...?


End file.
